


Omnipresent Enchantment

by Coscus



Series: Angels, Demons, and the Magic In-Between [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angels, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fictional Religion & Theology, Heaven, Hell, Limbo, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Title Changes Likely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coscus/pseuds/Coscus
Summary: An angel comes down to hunt a demon in the spirit realm
Relationships: no spoilers - Relationship
Series: Angels, Demons, and the Magic In-Between [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700326





	Omnipresent Enchantment

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike my other work, Chitin, I'm going to keep updating this story no matter if people want it or not.

The forest is silent, as it always is in Limbo. The spirits of those between Aether and Sulfur wander aimlessly in the technicolor void. Just as the spirit of a small forest cat is about to leap onto a log, a crack splits open the ground, originating from the foot of a wavering yellow soul. The cat spirit turns and bounds away, leaving the yellow soul and the crack. The soul’s orange eyes turn up in glee as red light shines out of the crevasse. A black hand clamps onto the ground at the edge of the rift, its claws making marks in the dirt as five more hands quickly come up to join it.  
The yellow spirit takes a step back as a pitch-black silhouette hauls itself out of the pit. The silhouette gives a flap of its wings and pulls itself clear of the crack. The demon stands to its full height as the crack seals itself, cutting off the red glow.  
The figure left standing is solid balck, not a detail to be seen on its glossy skin. Its color is so dark it seems to absorb the light around it. Six horns protrude from its head, one pair curving down from the side of the demon’s head and along its jaw to protrude out like tusks, the second pair curving up from the same starting point, to its temples and in front of its non-existent face, pointing up. The last set is mirrored to the second, curving up and behind its head. From its back extends a pair of demon wings, also without detail, besides a silhouette. Three sets of arms sit on the torso and a tail extends out from behind it, ending in a double-sided curved blade, feet and hands tipped with claws.  
“Welcome to Limbo, my ArchLord!” The yellow spirit’s raspy voice rings in the silence of the forest, and his figure seems to give an exaggerated bow as its red line of a mouth turns to a smirk. “Now then, my payment for opening the gateway out of Sulfur?” He stands and extends a hand out, fingers manifesting from its otherwise shapeless fog.  
The black silhouette rolls its shoulders and flexes its limbs, before slouching and using a hand to reach into its own chest, pulling out a void. The void is not so much an orb as it is a hole in space itself, bending light around it. The black silhouette seems to droop slightly, its figure becoming less distinct, almost more like liquid. The bright yellow creature greedily reaches for the void, but instead of being sucked in, the Limbo Lord takes in the black circle, its form taking on a dark orange color, his mouth and eyes turning black and he seems to grow taller.  
“Haaa! Yes! This power, this FEELING! I am the strongest, the smartest, I am the most powerful creature, in all of Limbo! More powerful than the other three Lords combined!” The Limbo Lord pulses, revelling in his new form.  
The Archdemon watches for a while, then shakes its head and walks into the woods, leaving the other to his own devices.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Another rift opens in a barren field, this one suspended in the air, a portal of blinding white light and a blue-gold ring. A figure steps out onto the discolored grass, dressed in a flowing white cloak. Golden light softly radiates from the hood, hiding the face of its wearer. A thin, golden, circular line rides just above the figure’s head, slightly distorting the image behind it. Tendrils of blue energy float behind the figure, expanding from the back of the cloak. Bits of white and golden armor cover parts of the figure’s cloak, and high plated boots cover what small length of legs reach out from the bottom of the cloth.  
The blue tendrils form up into what most would consider the vestiges of wings, and the figure gives a hearty flap, launching themselves into the air and flying high above the unaware spirits of creatures below.  
The creature of light flies for a long time, scanning plains, towns, forests, and mountains from the safety of the sky of Limbo.  
“What is your purpose here in my realm?” A red mist seems to have latched onto the cloak of the figure, and is slowly climbing its way up the material.  
“Well, I didn’t presume my target would just come to me.” The cloaked figure extends a hand out of their shroud and attempts to grab the red mist, only for their gauntleted hand to pass right through the maroon fog.  
“What? Don’t know the laws of Limbo? You were not invited here. You have no power here, especially against one of The Lords of this realm.” The red mist begins to expand, wrapping around the cloak of the figure and binding the blue tendrils to each other. Soon the cloaked figure starts to fall out of the sky. They impact the ground after falling through multiple levels of canopy, and end up on a rocky stretch of forest.  
“What? What is this place, and what are you?” The figure in white struggles against the mist to no avail.  
“Oh right, I forget that you angels have no taste for what’s outside your perfect little lives up in paradise, how would you know what’s happened in the last thousand years or so to all us not-so-high born spirits? Well, then, let me explain. This place is Limbo, I am a Limbo Lord,and we created this realm for spirits who are in too good of balance to go to Aether or Sulfur. As it is ours, we decide the rules, and one such rule is that no creature may maintain their power from a different realm, unless they die in balance, or are invited by us. You are neither, as such, you have no powers here.” The entire time the Limbo Lord speaks it continues to envelop the angel in their mist.  
“But how, you’re a demon! And if you did this so long ago, then why was I sent now?”  
“How doesn’t matter, as for why, well, I heard that another Lord, Strath, made a deal with a very powerful demon to be invited here. That’s probably why, now then, let me be generous, and let you live, as long as you give me proper compensation for the invitation here, of course.” The mist manifests a pair of yellow eyes and an orange mouth, to sneer and grin as it spoke.  
“What do you want with me? And again, why? Can’t you just let me go back to Aether?”  
“Why let you live, or why do I want your power? I can answer both, I’ll let you live, because if I kill you, the entirety of Aether will be out for blood, including your goddess. Limbo doesn’t have the capacity to deal with that much power invading, and would collapse. As for why I want your power and why I won’t just let you go, I can’t let Strath just gain that much without a rival, he would kill us all, so i need some of your strength to match. I need one of your virtues.”  
“Hhhh, fine! We can make a deal, but you need to be more sociable than trying to eat me!”  
“Oh fine.” The red mist dissipates off the angel and reforms next to them, as a tall slender figure.  
The angel gets up and looks at the new figure. “My name is Eternal Virtues, E.V. for short, but i assume you already knew that, didn’t you?”  
“Everyone would have known that, Archangel~ My name is Lin.”  
“Well if you knew that, then you should also know that an angel would never make a deal with a demon.”  
“Ahhh! But that’s just it, I’m not a demon, I’m a Limbo Lord, I escaped Sulfur and I have never caused a living thing, or an angel, harm, until now at least. I created my own realm for stranded souls that can’t go to Aether but don’t deserve Sulfur. Doesn’t that count for something?”  
“I… I guess, but you said you couldn’t kill me, so what’s stopping me from just leaving?”  
“You can’t. I can find you wherever you go in here, and you can’t leave, like you can’t enter, without being allowed passage by a Lord. And aren’t you supposed to be the Angel of Kindness? That’s a virtue right? Can’t you see I need your power to stop the evil of the demon power that was bestowed upon Strath from corrupting this place? And after we make a deal, I can reinstate your power! How can you fight a Demon Archlord without your powers?”  
The angel stays quiet for a time, the golden glow in her hood pulsing. “I, suppose we can make a deal…”  
The mouth in the mist cracks a wide smile. “Wonderful!” Lin extends a misty hand out to E.V. who hesitantly shakes it.  
E.V. feels her own strength returning to her, then a part of it dissipates as radiant lightning races across her arm and into the red mist. Each place the arcs of energy strike turns to a golden orange color, and her eyes shine a bright sunny yellow.  
E.V.’s wings had turned from the blue tendrils to bird-like wings with white and gold feathers. The glow from her hood had turned to a bright silver, and her armor seemed to lose its previous brilliance.  
“Haaaaaaaaaah, this feeling, of being clean, and pure, and whole. It's so nice, and such a warm feeling~ I can, no, I will, cleanse the entirety of Limbo! Be on your way E.V., and find your demon, there is much for me to do.”  
And with that, E.V. continues her flight, and Lin stalks into the forest.  
____________________________________________________________________________

The massive black silhouette paces through the forest, head constantly moving to see if it can sense its target. He walks along, past spirits of many different creatures, some the size of his finger, others bigger than he. All a pure, ghostly white, as all the souls of animals appear in Limbo.  
He finds his way into a large clearing in the woods, where small colorful souls dance close to the ground. He crouches down and extends a void-black hand, pinching a purple soul the size of his thumb up between his fingers and raising it to his blank face. The small creature is about the shape of a thin egg, with small, blank arms and legs. It doesn’t have a head, more just a top, with a small pair of eyes and a mouth, open in awe at the giant before it.  
The silhouette turns its head, as if in study of the creature. More of the small beings start to notice him, walking up hesitantly. He pinches up another soul, a green one, and tries to spot differences between the two. Finding none, he grabs four more, one for each arm, and scrutinizes them all, still finding no variation. Almost the entire gathering of creatures had noticed his presence and started to crowd around him. A red soul he picked up wiggles its way out of his grasp and climbs onto his hand, then up his arm and onto his neck. More of the small ones run forward and climb up his feet and legs, somehow finding handholds for their fingerless arms on his blank skin.  
Eventually they all find a place on him, except for a few on the far side of the clearing. He stands up slowly and goes to those dancing softly by themselves, picking them up and holding them in his palms. The small ones click to each other, apparently conversing about their new friend.  
As the sun sets on his first day in Limbo, the demon walks through the trees, covered in dancing little figures who glow faintly in the light.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Magaroth treads through the forest, pissed. In one day the Lords of Limbo went from being in a thousand year stale-mate, to now having two of them become massively powerful beings. He and the other one (Magaroth didn’t like to say his name), are now at such a disadvantage that they will be dead within the next three days, if that. Margaroth’s network of informant spirits is more than likely destroyed already, especially considering Lin is one of the ones with power. He walks low to the ground, hunched over almost to the point where his chin hits his feet when he walks. He’s never liked the spirit form that he acquired while in Limbo, it seems cowardly and pointless. He preferred his normal body, a grossly tall humanoid with gray skin and little flesh to cover his elongated bones, with black eyes and hair.  
The sun breaks dawn and for an instant the Limboian sky seems to be filled with screaming faces, before returning to its normal colors. As he stalks along he keeps his eyes almost rolled back into his head in order to look forward. Then, he spots a segmented tail wave into view from behind a tree. A tail tipped with a curved blade. A demon tail.  
Magaroth straightens up tall and squints, remembering that the demon who had come over to this side had a tail similar to that, with the same void-like appearance. He cautiously moves around, not wanting to approach from behind the mysterious demon. Margaroth moves far enough to come in from the side, and moves forward slowly.  
The Limbo Lord comes into view of the Demon ArchLord sitting in the hollow of a tree, small colorful spirits climbing over his body as the pink and orange spirit of a human girl sits nearby, weaving ghostly stalks of grass into a structure similar to a beehive. Two more of the structures already hang from tree branches, more of the small souls moving in and out of them. Magaroth studies the scene in front of him, confused and disturbed. The ArchDemon turns his head, looking at the Limbo Lord. Magaroth stares back at the cold, blank face.  
“Well now, it seems we have a guest.” The small souls look in surprise at the demon, and the girl jumps a bit, looking from the demon to the Limbo Lord, making a small squeak as she sees him.  
“I never took you for someone that would do something so… cute.” Magaroth says.  
“What’s the point in leaving Sulfur if you aren’t going to enjoy it?”  
“Well I suppose that is true, but, why this?”  
“What else is there to do? If I wanted to kill, rape, fight, pillage, burn, or torture, I could have stayed there. Creating, making friends, enjoying the small things and eating... things that aren’t the finger bones of sinners. This is what you do here, or more specifically, on Earth.”  
“We don’t use this place for any of those things.”  
“Yes, you use it for gaining power, and that’s what you left Sulfur for. Besides, I can’t gain power like you four.”  
Magaroth grunts and looks over to the girl, who looks back and asks, “Are you going to eat me?”  
“No. Your soul won’t provide me with enough power to bother with you, and even then, being friends with him provides you with more power than you know girl.”  
“Oh, ok… “  
The demon looks to the Limbo Lord and says, “I have a proposition for you.”  
Margareth raises an eyebrow and asks, “Oh? What is it? I hope its a good a deal as you gave Strath.”  
“Close enough. I will give you one of my sins, if you let me come and go between Limbo and Earth, as i want.”  
Margaroth scoffs, scowling and saying, “That’s a horrible deal, and the others won’t like it.”  
“But you’ll take it. Because we both know, you take the deal, or you die. I’ll be fine, I still have one other Limbo Lord to offer this to, and you wouldn’t want Magestl living while you die, would you?”  
Margaroth hisses and sneers down at the demon. “You dare say his name around me? I shouldn’t give you this deal,” Margaroth holds out his hand, “But my hate for you doesn’t compare to the hate for him.”  
“Marvelous~” The demon reaches up and grabs Margaroth’s hand.  
____________________________________________________________________________

E.V. flies away from Lin, and starts her hunt for the demon. She searches for the entire day, and concludes that the demon isn’t on either of the continents she had flown over. So E.V. flies through the night over a black ocean, and reaches land just before the sun dawns. The new continent is mostly desert, with people few and far between, but it appears to be full of spirits. It doesn’t take her long to cover it and move up and into a colder, greener land, where she easily finds the residual effects of a portal to Sulfur.  
She lands and checks the area, not finding any sign of the demon, and without any tracks or magic residue, she flies up and circles the portal location, going out farther and farther with each pass.  
As she flies further inland, she stops over a small clearing in the trees. The place reeks of sinful magic.  
Strange, she thinks to herself, that a place so nice is also so cursed. She examines the hanging baskets filled with small spirits, some of which jump out of their homes and land on her. They climb around and find nice places to stay, and she lets them be. Others peer out of their woven homes and wave their small appendages at her, clicking and squeaking.  
She scoops up the small spirits on her cloak of armor and puts them back in their places, before flying off, not noticing the cyan spirit riding on the top of her hood.  
____________________________________________________________________________

“So, what do you want to do, now that you’re out of Hell?” The pink girl asks, floating alongside the demon, carrying a basket full of grass stalks.  
“I don’t know. And it's called Sulfur. I just knew I didn’t want to be there anymore. But being out here, seeing all these things, it's nice… Why did you sit next to me?” The demon looked even worse than before, appearing almost as if he was melting, drops of blackness hanging off his wings and arms  
“I thought I could trust you, I mean if you were a normal demon, you’d have just killed the spirits, or maybe ate them… but you didn’t so I thought you wouldn’t do anything to me either.”  
The demon grunts and continues walking, “That was foolish, just because a demon isn’t interested in small pathetic creatures doesn’t mean they won’t try anything against a girl.”  
“But, you said you were over doing things like that, right?” she seems to lean away from him.  
“I did but that was after we met, and even so, many demons will lie in order to get you to trust them.”  
“Oh, but what abou-” The girl is cut off as a bolt of energy slams into the ground between the two of them. She floats back quickly in shock and drops her basket. The demon turns around with arms outstretched, tail lashing out behind him.  
“Ha! I finally found you! Get away from the poor girl and get ready to be sent back to the pits, demon!” E.V. floats above the trees, holding an elegant spear with a large head.  
The demon pulls each of his arms back and places his hands on his chest, before pulling a large black claymore out of his melting form. He doesn’t make a sound as he positions his feet and holds the large sword in his top two hands, spreading the others out, positioned to slash or strike when needed.  
Just as E.V. prepares to fire another bolt, white energy condensing around the spear’s point, the girl screams. E.V. whips her spear around and fires a shot into a figure made of green mist, who had almost entirely absorbed the spirit girl. The mist opens and lets the shot pass through him, then dodges back, looking around like a startled antelope.  
The demon runs forward and grabs the girl, tossing her away and swinging his sword at the green fog. It moves back to doge the blade, unnaturally fast in its retreat, almost as if pulled by a strong wind.  
“E.V.? O.S.? what th-” the green figure shrieks, before being cut off as E.V. slams down at him with her spear.  
The Demon Lord O.S. looks back at the girl quickly, before opening a rift in front of himself and striding through.  
E.V. flinches as the portal opens and looks back, exhaling as the rift shuts. The green figure slowly backs away for a moment, then stops.  
“He went to Earth, I assume you want to follow him?”  
“Yes, and I assume I need to make a deal with you to get there?”  
The figure smiles with a smug, bluish grin. “What can I say? It’s just the rules: a virtue for passage to Earth.”  
E.V. contemplates the deal for a bit, before looking back at him. “Fine.” She extends a hand out of her cloak.  
The last Limbo Lord eagerly grabs her hand and shakes it. Silver bolts of energy leave her again and hit him, staining his green color to a lighter, more subtle shade. His mouth also loses its opacity, becoming the shade of a spring’s blue sky. E.V.’s naturally golden-feathered wings go silver, as does her armor, and her light radiates a new tint of amethyst.  
The newly transformed Limbo Lord grins again and opens a rift like the one the demon had opened just minutes before. “Good hunting~”  
E.V. stepped through.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my editor Oguse for making this actually legible.


End file.
